


Motorcycles and Trouble

by AiraSilver



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraSilver/pseuds/AiraSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JD has gotten in trouble but no one knows how much trouble it can bring.  That is until his motorcycle needs cleaned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I still have more to write. It's going in a different direction than what I thought it would. Didn't realize who all be involved. These characters aren't telling me anything until I start writing.

JD winced and chucked off his clothes. They were filthy, he was filthy, the bathroom was filthy as was the apartment. He winced again as he thought of his motorcycle and how dirty it was. It would need a good cleaning but he worry about that his shower. 

JD had just gotten dressed when he heard Nathan's voice. “JD! What the hell happened? The apartment is worse than it usually is.”

Stepping into the living room, JD groaned when he saw it was not just Nathan but the others also. “Hey. Um, I was going to clean it up...”

“JD.” Chris growled.

“I had an accident with my motorcycle. I need to clean it but I figured I hit here first.”

“What the hell happened kid?” Buck asked worriedly.

“Just fell and landed in some mud.” JD dismissed the question quickly.

The rest of the men could tell though that it wasn't just that. They didn't say anything just decided to help clean up the apartment and then JD's motorcycle. They knew that Chris or Buck would get what really happened out of JD later.


	2. Part 2

Vin was the one who noticed the scratch marks on the motorcycle. He motioned to Chris who came over and also saw. Josiah quietly pointed out that the tires were flat. Like they had been shot at or a hole punched in the tires. 

JD had just finished dragging out the wax for his motorcycle when Chris yelled his name. Glancing up, the youngest paled as he noticed what the others were looking at. 

"I thought you said it was a small accident Agent Dunne." Chris growled dangerously. 

"It was....wasn't. " JD admitted at the glare. "I got shot at by a female and my cycle is scratched from a car following me. I don't know who the female is, though I feel like I should, why she was following me, or why the car was close, to close. I do have the license plate but haven't put it in the system yet."

"Where you have the paper with the numbers?" Josiah asked. 

"On the table beside the door." JD answered. 

Ezra went to get the paper while the others finished up. Once back inside they gathered in the living room where JD quickly started looking for the license plate. 

The license plate led to nothing, the car being reported stolen over a couple months ago. No one was happy, JD groaned as he described the woman again. 

"I don't know her but I feel as if I should. Like she was important." JD sighed, reiterating what he had said earlier.

Buck glanced at his roommate as he asked the next question softly. "Anything to do with your mom?"

JD shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know. I need to go through some old things but I like to wait on that."

As he said this a screech had the seven glancing out the windows. A car tore past and dropped something in front of the apartment building. 

"Same car." JD told the others before Vin and Buck went to check/pick up the package.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally going a different way then I thought it would. I wish the characters would let me know what is going on and not surprise me.


	3. Part 3

After making sure the package was clear of any hazards/harmful, Chris carefully opened it. The package was pictures, pictures of JD, his mom, the guys, the ranch, The Saloon, everywhere JD hung out there were pictures of him and the places.

It was Ezra who saw the clue to who the woman was. Hidden behind some of the pictures, like it was stuck to the pictures but not really, was an old photograph. Pulling it out carefully Ezra laid it so that the seven men could look at it. 

JD paled when he recognized the photograph. “JD? Son are you alright?” Josiah asked their youngest worriedly.

“She's my aunt....or at least mom said she was/is....” JD answered softly. 

“Your aunt?” Why would your aunt want to run you down? Shoot at you?” Nathan wondered.

“Because my da is her brother and I'm his heir. Well mom says I am.” JD's voice was softer as he stood up. 

Coming back with a handful of folders JD placed them on the table. “Here. Da was/is part of the Irish Mob, mom took me with his permission so I wouldn't grow up in the family. Everyone thinks mom had me with someone else but da and grandpa know the truth. This is my true birth certificate and letters and etc that mom kept and then gave to me if I ever needed them. Da knows mom is dead and he knows I'm in Denver, it's why I never had any trouble with money or etc. Da had me followed and I probably still am in a way. At least looked after. Um, da and grandpa are in Ireland right now, I think, but I can get hold of them. Aunt Maribelle is going to be in big trouble when grandpa gets here.” JD mumbled to himself.

“Wait, let me get this straight. Your dad is part of the Irish Mob, your aunt is trying to kill you and you're acting like it isn't a big deal?” Vin stared at their youngest in shock.

“It isn't.” JD answered as he picked up his cell, one the other six never knew he had.


	4. Part 4

“Kid how is your aunt trying to kill you not a big deal? And how comes you know her when you said you didn't before?” Buck lost it with his roommate, yelling at the end.

JD went to answer but winced as the cell starting to ring. “Hello?” the youngest spoke softly.

The elder six watched as the youngest paled, tried to speak, hung his head, and then finally hung the cellphone up. He didn't look up as he spoke to his teammates. “Da and grandpa are coming to Denver. I guess one of the men Da has watching me but not interfering, found out what happened and called them.”

“Dang kid.” Buck sighed. 

“It'll be fine. Aunt Maribelle will be taken back home and watched and whoever is working with her will be gone.” JD put a bit a weight on the last word and the others got his meaning, “Da will probably yell, have me followed, openly this time, and I'll have to be more careful for about a year or two...well it might be more. Da doesn't like it when I'm threatened. Neither do my cousins.”

“Your cousins?” Chris asked.

“You don't want to know. Trust me, you don't want to even get involved in my family.” JD refused to say anymore on the subject of his cousins.

Instead the subject changed to the motorcycle and how to make sure it wouldn't get worse than it was already. Nathan once again tried to get JD to give up his motorcycle and get a car. Or not to yet since JD did come in most of the time with Buck. JD refused once more and Nathan let it go as Vin called in their orders at the local Chinese restaurant.

JD still had a lot to say on the subject of his father and the Irish Mob but the other six let him get away with saying nothing as they ate and then left to go to their own homes for the night.


	5. Part 5

Team seven became to busy to do or say anything to JD over the next week. JD, though he tried not to look it, was a bit relieved. The youngest went on with his work and didn't say anything that could bring up his family.

The beginning of the next week proved that while JD didn't say anything, it wouldn't stop from his family showing up. JD was gone when they did show up but when they asked was told he be back soon. He had just stepped out for lunch.

“Dang it Buck! Next time you want food from the Saloon, go get it yourself. I'm behind now on getting that report done. Why couldn't you have picked where the others got their lunch?” JD glanced up from the bags of food, “Oh shit.”

“Watch your mouth cuz. Don't want to get it full of soap again now do ya?” Conner MacManus shot his youngest and most loved (at least to the twins) cousin a smirk.

Murphy hit his brother lightly. “Stop it Con. Uncle wants to know when you are coming to see him and grandpa. They are in the usual place the family stays at when in Denver.”

JD nodded, still not saying anything. Murphy sighed and after taking the food from his cousin, led JD to his desk. Waving a hand in front of his cousin's face, Murphy glanced at Conner. Conner slapped JD on the back of his head. “Hey Jonothan David! You in there?”

JD yelped and glared at his cousin. “Did you have to do that? Why are you two here anyways? Aren't you supposed to be in Ireland, getting away since you 'escaped' the prison?” 

“We didn't escape. We were let go.” Murphy protested, “Besides we are here to help take care of Aunt Maribelle and watch you for a bit.”

“Grampa wants me in Ireland, doesn't he?” JD sighed.

The twins nodded and JD groaned. 'Lord above! I thought da and Grampa agreed I was to be left out of the family business.'

'Grandpa changed his mind. You'll be taught what you don't know and then can decide but because of Aunt Maribelle coming after you, he wants you in Ireland. Uncle almost killed Aunt Maribelle and Ma almost killed her also. Yes, she's here and wanting to see you also.' Conner answered.

“Fine.” JD switched back to English, “Let me finish the work day and I'll go see them. Can't promise what I'll do though.”

The twins agreed and plopped into chairs that had made their way to JD's desk. Raising a brow at them but sighing in resignation, knowing he wouldn't be able to get them to leave, JD got back to work. He ate his lunch as he worked, his cousins beside him. The twins alternated between watching him and talking to the others. Even Chris came out of his office to speak to the twins. Not without scowling but he spoke to them.

JD finally finished his work and left with his cousins when Chris said he could go. Telling Buck he might not be home until later if not the next day, JD shouted and ran after Murphy who had grabbed his bag and was running off with it. Conner shook his head and followed after his brother and cousin.


	6. Part 6

Later that night JD, Murphy, and Conner walked into the place the mob used when in Denver. Nodding to the guards watching the door, JD took a deep breath and then opened the door keeping him from his father and grandfather.

Inside JD greeted two dark haired males. One, was older and had more gray hair than dark brown. The other had JD's eyes and mouth. Well, JD had his eyes and mouth. Murphy and Conner followed their cousin into the room and plopped onto some chairs. JD sat more carefully, rolling his eyes at the twins.

The oldest male sighed and then got everyone's attention. For twenty minutes the group listened without interrupting. Finally JD spoke after his grandfather was done, voice disbelieving. “You want me to tell the guys all about the family business and ask them to not join but let the family know about certain things before anyone else? I also still have to come to Ireland even if I don't want to and Chris and the others object?”

“Yes,” his grandfather, Jeremiah MacManus, answered sharply, “I want you safe. Maribelle proved that leaving you in the states by yourself won't work. Neither will keeping the twins here since they can only visit not stay. You have two weeks to pack up. John will be here still with the twins while I go back to Ireland.”

JD tried to protest but Jeremiah had made up his mind. John interrupted and sent his son home with his cousins, promising to come see JD in a couple of days. JD went but wasn't to happy.


	7. Part 7

Two weeks later JD got on a plane to Ireland. None of the seven were happy about it but they couldn't do anything about JD leaving. 

At least not yet. There was business to be finished, cases to be closed or given to another team, horses to be moved, places to be found so they could live in them, visas to be updated, and so on. The other six would be coming to Ireland. To live at least part time, the ranch would still be Chris', just under someone else as the team stayed in Ireland. 

When John had told the team JD was moving back to Ireland, it was chaos. None of the six men liked having their little brother move. When they found out they could help the family, the mob, they agreed. But only if they could come out and stay in Ireland at least a couple of months. 

That was quickly agreed upon. So while none of the team was happy they knew that it be only for a bit, at least two months before they were all together again. Lord help the family, the Irish then when Team Seven got back together. They were almost, if not as bad as Conner and Murphy, John proclaimed. 

The plane took off caring the youngest of the family. But all knew it was only for a bit and then they were all back together. All because of a package, a couple of gun shots, and a motorcycle needing cleaned.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished it. It isn't perfect but I'm done with it, finally. So glad, I hope you all like it.


End file.
